


백 만년 산 남자

by arrny



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Fantasy, Gen, No Slash, 백만년 산 고양이(동화) AU
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrny/pseuds/arrny
Summary: 백만년 동안이나 죽지 않은 남자가 있었습니다. 백만번이나 죽고서도 백만번이나 다시 살아났던 것입니다.그는 흑빛 머리칼에 파란 눈을 가진 청년이었습니다. 백만 명이나 되는 사람들이 그를 사랑하고, 백만 명이나 되는 사람들이 그가 죽었을 때 울었습니다.(일본 동화 '백 만 년 산 고양이'의 패러럴 소설입니다. 동화의 설정과 표현을 그대로 가져온 부분이 많습니다. 주요 캐릭터 죽음에 관한 소재를 다루니 주의.)





	백 만년 산 남자

백만년 동안이나 죽지 않은 남자가 있었습니다. 백만번이나 죽고서도 백만번이나 다시 살아났던 것입니다.

그는 흑빛 머리칼에 파란 눈을 가진 청년이었습니다. 백만 명이나 되는 사람들이 그를 사랑하고, 백만 명이나 되는 사람들이 그가 죽었을 때 울었습니다.   

 

한때, 그 남자는 신을 섬기는 이였습니다. 오래 된 사원에서 매일매일 정성스레 기도를 올리고 하느님을 찬미하는 노래를 불렀습니다. 하지만 아름다웠던 그의 생은 곧 끝나버렸습니다. 낡은 사원은 결국 세월을 버티지 못하고 그의 위로 무너져내린 것입니다.       

 

검은 옷을 입은 그의 형제자매들은 몇날 며칠을 목놓아 울고 기도했습니다. 그리고 사원 뒷뜰에 그를 묻었습니다.

 

어떤 때는 한 가장의 아버지가 된 적도 있습니다. 그는 세상에 다시 없을 영혼의 동반자와 그들의 피를 이어받은 사랑스러운 아이와 함께 였습니다. 가장의 일이 아무리 고되어도 이겨낼 수 있었습니다. 하지만 행복했던 그의 생은 곧 끝나버렸습니다.

 

아이와 아내를 두고 일을 나가던 중에 커다란 자동차가 그를 덮쳤기 때문입니다. 그의 가족들은 축 늘어진 그의 몸을 붙잡고 큰 소리로 울었습니다. 그리고 동네의 작은 공동묘지에 그를 묻었습니다.  

 

어떤 때에 그는 신의 기적을 행하는 자였습니다. 모든 늙고 병든 이들이 그를 찾아왔고, 기적을 경험하곤 기쁜 탄성을 질렀습니다. 하지만 뿌듯했던 그의 생은 곧 끝나버렸습니다. 그는 그 자신을 덮친 검은 병마는 이겨낼 수 없었습니다. 

 

그가 치유했던 모든 이들이 찾아와 그를 애도했습니다. 그들은 그를 바다에 뿌렸습니다.          

 

어떤 때에, 그는 어느 누구도 아니었습니다. 길에서 태어나 부모도 이름도 모르는 삶을 살았습니다. 그는 안심했습니다. 불행한 삶이라면 뺏길 것도 없기 때문입니다. 처음부터 끝까지 불행했던 삶은 아주 보잘것 없이 끝났습니다.

그는 아무도 없는 찬 바닥에서 아무도 모르는 병으로 홀로 죽었습니다. 그러나 남자는 죽는 것 따위는 아무렇지도 않게 되어버렸습니다.

              

어느 순간부터, 그는 아무것도 만들지 않는 삶을 살아가기 시작했습니다. 아무것도 없다면 잃을 것도 없기 때문입니다. 처음부터 끝까지 외로웠던 삶은 외로이 끝났습니다. 그리고 그는 다시, 다시, 또 다시 태어났습니다

 

어느날, 의미없이 살던 남자는 그는 어떤 두 남자를 만났습니다. 그들은 괴물을 사냥하는 삶을 산다고 했습니다. 멍하니 그들의 이야기를 듣던 남자는 말했습니다. "나도 괴물이야. 벌써 백만번이나 살았는걸."       

 

"아니야, 그렇지 않아." 형제는 진심을 다해 그를 위로했습니다. 그들은 벌써 남자의 정직한 태도와 순한 마음씨를 사랑하게 된 것입니다. 그를 만난 모든 이들이 그랬듯 말입니다.              

 

남자는 그들에게 깊이 감사했습니다. 사냥꾼의 삶 또한 남자가 살아온 삶만큼이나 광활하고 상처가 많았기 때문입니다. 하지만 그는 꼭 부탁해야만 했습니다. "나를 죽여줘, 너희가 아는 모든 방법으로."       

 

그들은 한참이나 실랑이를 벌였습니다. 결국 사냥꾼 형제는 남자의 부탁을 들어주기로 했습니다. 그들은 무엇이든 죽일 수 있는 총으로 남자를 쏘았습니다. 남자는 조용히 움직이지 않게 되었습니다.                           

 

형제는 오랫동안 울었습니다. 그는 그들이 백만번째로 죽인 괴물이었습니다.            

 

남자는 활활 타오르는 불 속에서 재가 되었습니다. 그리고는 다시는 태어나지 않았습니다.


End file.
